


From The Underground To The Devildom

by OnBrokenWings90



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Tragedy, Dark, Demons, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnBrokenWings90/pseuds/OnBrokenWings90
Summary: Bully Romance Genre (Mammon is an asshole to the MC)Alpha and OmegaSabrina never thought she would escape the hell of the underground. A place where Omegas are made to fight one another just to survive. But after falling asleep in her small cell she wakes to find herself in the Devildom.Sabrina is used to constant abuse, so dealing with Mammon's selfish demands of her is a step up from what she had been through as a child.Mammon treats Sabrina like she is beneath him. He can't stand the scars that line her body or the fact she is human.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Full Summary

**Special Request from sstyons**  
  


*Bully Romance -It's defined now as what dark romance used to be. It's when the hero treat the heroine like crap, but she still falls for and loves him / them anyways  
*Alpha and Omega story(in this alpha and omega world you can 'pair' with anyone AlphaXAlpha, AlphaXOmega OmegaXOmega, betas can't smell pheromones so they don't affect them)   
**Trigger Warnings: Physical Abuse, Mental Abuse, PTSD flashbacks, Self Harm, Rape/Assualt, Blood, Fighting

Sabrina spent her whole life fighting to stay alive. She had been brought in an abusive home and then shipped off to a psychiatric hospital for troubled Omegas. The hospital was clean on the outside, but once an Omega entered they didn't come out easily. The Underground was what they called it. A fighting ring for filthy perverts who got off on seeing Omegas killing each other. The other side of The Underground was a sex ring where Omegas were sold off to perverts. Once you lost a fight you entered into the sex ring. So Sabrina fought and fought. 

Sabrina never thought she would escape The Underground until she fell asleep one night and woke up in hell. Or The Devildom as it was called by the man introduced as Lord Diavolo. Six brothers introduce themselves as The Avatars of the Seven Deadly Sins. But Sabrina fell hard and fast for the Silver haired boy named Mammon, even if he had a tendency to use his words to hurt her.

But Sabrina was used to a life where all she experienced was constant heartache and pain and even the mental abuse under Mammon was nothing compared to the constant abuse she experienced before. Everyone believes that Sabrina is an omega, but Sabrina isn't what she thinks she is. Though an adult already she has yet to experience an omegas heat though pheromones still effect her.

Will Sabrina be able to discover her inner strength and let go of the sorrow from her past?


	2. Chapter 1

**The Mammon is this story is not the same Mammon in the game. This is a Bully Romance/ Dark Romance so he is an absolute asshole to the MC(Sabrina) of this story. He will eventually realize how big of a dick he is, but it will take him awhile to get there. If you want fluffy romance this won't be the story for you. I put a trigger warning in the summary for this story please make sure to read it)

My phone lights up with a message from Mammon.

_ Mammon _ _\- Come to my bedroom!_

_ Sabrina _ _\- I'm busy_

_ Mammon _ _\- Now!_

I sigh and toss my phone onto my bed. I grab my bag as I walk out of my bedroom door and make my way towards Mammons. Before I can knock he opens it up with a pissed off look on his face.

  
_"What the fuck took ya so_ _long?"_ He sneers at me as he pulls me into his room roughly, his grip on my arm bruising.

  
_"I came here as soon as I could, it's only been a couple of min..."_ I tell him. He doesn't give me time to finish my sentence before he pushes me onto his bed.

  
_"Take off your underwear."_ He says as he pulls his shirt over his head and undoes the buckle on his pants. He pulls out his hard cock and palms it, waiting for me to do as I'm told. I remove my underwear and pull my dress over my head. I need for my clothes to not be soiled when I leave the room later. Even though Mammon and I are dating he won't let me leave any clothes in his room.

  
_"Make yourself wet..."_ He tells me, but that is easier said than done. I didn't feel like having sex right now, but I couldn't bring myself to deny him when he wanted it.

  
I chew on my lip ring, drawing it into my mouth as my hand glides over my nipples, they harden instantly while I watch Mammon slide his hand up and down his shaft. I pull lightly on my pierced nipple getting my body ready to experience both pain and pleasure, even if I'll be the one to give _him_ pleasure, it didn't mean he would do the same for me. I bring my fingers to my mouth to moisten them before I slide them back down my body. I slide my fingers over my clit before easing one and than two fingers inside me.  
B

efore I can even get the second finger fully inside Mammon pounces onto the bed and flips me around roughly.

_"Wait...Im not_ _readyyyyyy_ _!"_ He slams his cock inside me and I scream out from the force of it.

  
_"Fuck! I told ya to make yourself wet, why can't ya fuckin listen to me?"_ He pulls himself out before slamming back inside. Thrusting repeatedly against me, creating friction where I wasn't yet wet for him.

_"You didn't give me the chance."_ He delivers a resounding slap onto the cheek of my ass as he continues to work himself in and out of me. I can smell the pheromones building in the room, and even though I don't want to I can feel myself growing wet around him as my whole body starts to quiver. _Why didn't he tell me he was going in rut?_

_"Mammon please don't come inside_ _me."_ I don't want to get pregnant. An _Alpha's_ rut ensured pregnancy unless some sort of birth control was used. I may not have experienced an _omegas_ heat myself but I was still female and we could most definitely get pregnant by any of the _second genders_. He delivers another smack to my ass before he grabs the back of my neck as he pushes me further into the bed.

_"Don't. Fuckin. Tell. Me. What. To. Do."_ With each word he delivers a sharp thrust inside me that has me biting into my lip to keep from crying out. Blood fills my mouth from biting my lip to sharply. He grabs onto my long hair pulling my head back as he continues to pound at my insides.

_"Get yourself off..."_ He growls into my ear. My fingers find my clit and I finger it while I feel Mammon thrusting in and out of me roughly. I whimper when he reaches around and grabs my breast roughly, tugging sharply on my nipple ring.

_"Fuck...Im gonna come..."_ His pace becomes ferocious and my whimpers and moans build. I work my fingers faster so I can come now and not have to take care of myself later. His grip on my hair becomes tighter and tears form from the pain. Mammon growls into my ear and I know he is about to come inside me and I can't stop him. He thrusts one more time inside me and I feel his dick twitch before hot liquid shoots out. I come with a couple more flicks of my fingers.

_"I knew ya were a slut, having me come inside you gets you off."_ He says harshly, pushing me roughly down into the bed.

He continues having his way with my body for hours. My consciousness wavering in and out my body grows tired from the repeated bouts of rough sex. He finally completely stops and I feel all of Mammon's releases dripping down my legs. He bends down and picks my dress up off the floor before throwing it at me.

_"Get out, I have shit to do. Leave your purse here_ _. Take this."_ He throws a box with an after morning pill in it at me. I don't say anything as I pull my dress on. He didn't give me my underwear back and I don't see it anywhere on the floor.

I throw my dress on and stand up but my knees are weak they collapse under me. Mammon looks at me with disgust.

_"Get up!"_ He grabs my arm and his fingers brush against the scars on my arm. He curls his lip.

_"Those scars are fuckin disgusting_ _. Why are humans so pathetic? They can't even heal correctly."_ Every time Mammon says something about the scars that line my body I feel my heart twist with pain. I pull my arm out of his hand not saying anything. _What could I say?_

I walk out the door of his room and it slams behind me. I lean against it momentarily and almost fall backwards when Mammon opens the door. He throws my purse at me before slamming the door again. I don't even have to look in my purse to know that all my money is gone. I clutch my purse to my chest as I look around to make sure I don't run into anyone as I make my way to my room. I can feel liquid trickling down my thighs as I try to keep my thighs shut to prevent more from coming out.

I barely make it to my room before I collapse onto my bedroom floor. I look up into the mirror disgusted by the person that looks back at me. My long black hair frizzes around my face, coming out from my hair band that had been keeping it back. My lips are swollen from biting them and blood crusts under my lip. I see bruises forming on my upper arms from where Mammon had gripped them tightly and I know there is going to be a bruise on the back of my neck. My whole body aches, especially the area between my thighs and I whimper when I try to stand back up.

  
But even this is better than the life I lead before coming here. Being forced to fight against other Omega for Pervert Alpha and Betas had forced me to pick and chose which was the better hell to live in. One where I had to fight or be raped by groups of men or one where the man I fell in love with treated me like shit. The small wounds I dealt with now was nothing compared to what I dealt with before. My fingers trace over some of the knife and whip wounds on my sides and back. My whole body was marked with scars, scars from fighting, scars from punishments, and scars from myself.

I finally make it to the bathroom after multiple failures and slide to the floor as I reach above me to turn on the shower water so it can rain down over my tired body. It had been years since I had had a hot shower, _The Underground_ didn't offer such luxuries, so being able to take one now was worth anything. A shower, my own room, a bed, and even clothes and food. It's pretty bad that I had to go to a place filled with Demons to get them.

**Second Genders are those beyond male and female.

*Alpha- Top of the gender chain. Experiences rut which basically means a dramatic increase in their sex drive for a short period of time. During rut chances of pregnancy increases. Can be male or female. Can smell pheromones and are affected by them

\------------------------  
*Beta- More of a normal second sex. They can not smell pheromones so they don't affect them. Can be male or female.

*Omega- Bottom of the gender chain. Can go into heat. Pregnancy is 100% when in heat unless birth control is used. Can smell and be affected by pheromones like alphas

*Mates- those who chose to tie themselves together. Usually it is just AlphaXOmega pairings but can also be AlphaXAlpha or OmegaXOmega

*Fated Mates- those designed for each other. Mates can be split apart but fated mates always wind up together even if they fight against it. (Most stories with alpha and omega usually just have those two as fated mates but in this story I'm gonna turn it up a bit and say everyone can have a fated mate no matter the gender pairs)

*The Underground- a place where Omegas are sent to fight one another. Will explain more in next part


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Sabrina_

It's almost 4am by the time I crawl inside my bed, relieved by the fact I don't have classes until this evening today. My whole body is exhausted from Mammon having his way with me for almost four hours and then sitting at my desk trying to finish my report for this evening's class. I know I need to sleep, but I always fought against it. Sleep wasn't always a place to escape my reality.

When I first arrived here I was completely lost when it came to our lessons, I hadn't been able to finish high school because I had been sent away. I knew I was smart, I had an eidetic memory, I just needed to see something once and it stayed inside my mind. But when you're fighting for your life you stop worrying about things you learned in math class and what happens in _Pride and Prejudice._ But just because I knew I was smart, didn't mean that I felt that way. I felt broken, tired, and completely useless. _I_ _was a fucking mess._

Everyday was a constant struggle to keep my mind from wandering down the dark path of insanity. Loud noises made me jump, I seen things in the dark shadows of the room, and sleep? _What was sleep but a time I closed my eyes and relived my worst nightmares_ _._ Being tortured by the dark spectres that filled my dreams and then waking with fresh wounds on my body. I didn't know if I made the marks myself or if I was just losing my damn mind.

When I was 10 years old I was told that I was an Omega by my father's second wife after she said she had my blood tested for my second gender. I was the oldest of my father's legitimate children but my mother passed away in childbirth and she had been his fated mate. Our family line was full of Alphas and the main family never took an Omega as a mate. But fate had other plans for my father, and his fated mate turned out to be an Omega. I knew my father had loved my mother deeply, but he hated that she was an Omega. It had caused problems with his prestigious pedigree. My father remarried right after the death of my mother. The woman that he married had been his girlfriend before he met my mother. He had left her, alone and pregnant and she deeply resented me for that, it bothered her that her sons were not considered legitimate children of my father's though they were three years older than I. 

From the time I was old enough to walk I was trained in everything that my father could think of to raise his reputation higher in the eyes of society. Dance, singing, piano, speech, art, and even cooking. My mind developed rapidly, along with my body. Dancing made my body lithe and nimble, built muscles in a child's body. But even if I excelled in everything nothing was ever seen as good enough, I was pushed to be the best and if I wasn't the best I was punished for it. My stepmother thought these lessons were a waste of time and that my father shouldn't have to spend his money on a child that was mediocre at best. She got her wish when I was 10 years old, all my lessons stopped with one single blood test.

  
My relationship with my father hadn't been good, I knew we didn't have the _normal_ father daughter relationship. Normal father's didn't beat their child if they got a 98 on a test instead of a 100, or make them go hungry because they were a pound heavier than what the ballet instructor wanted. I was mostly raised by maids in our household but that changed when I turned 10. Since I was not an alpha I lost whatever position I had from being my father's only legitimate child. I was wrote off basically. He no longer looked at me like I was his, his eyes looked through me, no longer seeing me. From that day on, unless it was to receive punishment I didn't exist to my father.

  
I still went to school, I no longer had anything to do after school besides stay in my room. I tried not to catch anyone's attention because the punishment wasn't worth it.

Both of my half brothers were Alphas and they started their _rut_ at the same time. I don't think I will ever forget the day they started their rut. My slow descent into hell began that day, though I had already been on the threshold I just hadn't known it. I was twelve years old the first time my brothers took me against my will. My brother's had never treated me as their younger sister, I wore bruises from them across my entire body from the day they moved in, the bruises just got worse after they found out I was an omega. Even if I tried to say something against them, I was the one to receive punishment for their actions. But I could handle those pains, the sharp barbs that pierced my heart from their words, I could deal with it. What I couldn't deal with were the touches that started coming to often, hands against my thighs, fingers pinching sensitive flesh. Then the day came when their rut came, I...I wanted to die afterwards, and I tried, repeatedly over the next couple years. My brother's sexual abuse against me, my step mother's physical abuse, and my father's coldness and too swift punishments. Then the day came where I was shipped off to a psychiatric hospital for troubled Omegas. That was the day I arrived in my true hell. It's sad to say now I compared the abuse I received at home to taking a walk barefoot on hot asphalt, this place was having your body set on fire over and over again only to find yourself healed and then set on fire again. The pain and torture were endless, but here you were forced to inflict pain others.

The first couple weeks at the hospital it appeared _normal_ or about as _normal_ as a psychiatric hospital can be. My step mother and my father had paid the hospital a hefty amount of money to take me off their hands. My last attempt at suicide had wound up drawing too much attention to my father's pride and joys his sons. That happens when you secretly film them sneaking into their 15 year old sisters room so they can take turns raping her and then send the video to the college said sons were getting ready to go to. Unfortunately for me my father's money took care of the video from being leaked to police but the damage was still done.

My father beat me bloody the day he found out, and my step mother accidently let my brothers into my room for hours. By the time I pulled myself out of the corner I curled myself in she had also supplied me with a bottle of sleeping pills. I took the whole bottle and woke up three weeks later in the psych home. They wouldn't let me die, but they sure as hell would make sure I spent my days in a worse hell than I was already in.

The home had a strict schedule that their patients had to adhere to. 4am wake up call, breakfast and medications, physical activities, lunch, more physical activities, dinner and medications. Everyday brought the same schedule until one day I woke up in a different room than the one I went to sleep in. My ankle was cuffed to the side of a metal bed the chain only stretching to the toilet on the other side of the barely ten foot by ten foot room. This was the day I met _The Leader_ an Alpha who was in charge of the hospital and what I learned later on _The Underground_ _._

\-------

_The Leader_ entered my room with a smile on his face, when he saw me huddled on the bed, his smile turned shark like. Eyes took in my dancers muscles and my features. My long black hair and my unusual colored eyes and my body that had started taking on the features of an adult woman.

" _Now aren't you a pretty little thing. Welcome to The Underground my_ _dear."_ His smile didn't hide the darkness I saw in the depth of his gaze.

  
_"You're name is Sabrina correct?"_

  
_"Yes, sir."_

  
_"See, I like that_ _. Were you raised to always bow to higher authority?"_

  
_"Yes, sir."_

  
_"So explain to me why are you here."_ I kept my mouth shut, I know he knows why I'm here.

  
_"I asked you a question, you were doing so good with the 'yes sirs' where's my answer?"_

_"My brother's..."_ I can't finish.

_"Your brothers what?"_ He's really going to make me say it.

_"I... I....please don't make me say it."_ The smile falls off his face at my disobedience.

_"Here is your first lesson while you are here_ _. You. Will. Do. Everything. I. Tell. You. To. Do."_ He stalks across the room and grabs my wrist and pulls me up and off the bed. He doesn't let go of my wrist as he undoes the manacle on my ankle. He pulls me roughly from my room and walks me down a hall lined with cell doors. I can hear the muffled cries coming from the cells, but also the sound of flesh being hit repeatedly and distant moans of sex. _Where in the hell was I?_

I stumble as he continues to pull me roughly down the hall and I accidently almost stumble into him. He turns on me quickly and jerks me closers to him and I see his nostrils flare as he takes in my scent.

_"Have you had your first heat?"_

_"No Sir."_

_"How were you diagnosed as an Omega."_

_"A blood test, my step mother had my blood drawn and tested."_

_"But no heat? Even after being raped by your twin Alpha brothers for three years while they were in their rut. A strong contraceptive was on your medication list so that explains how you haven't gotten pregnant yet."_ My eyes widen as he casually throws my personal hell into my face like it wasn't anything. He was wrong about having not gotten pregnant though, I had miscarried before I had even known I was pregnant, that's when I was forced to start taking the birth control, it had happened shortly after my brothers took me the first time. He continues walking me into a medical room where he shoves me down onto a chair and fastens my wrists down. He puts on a pair of gloves and pulls out a syringe. I flinch when he sticks the needle into my arm and withdraws blood. He then uses another syringe to shoot a liquid that burns into my arm.

I felt myself growing groggy as I watch him moving around the room. My head lolled on my neck and my vision faded in and out. The last thing I remembered before passing out was hearing the excitement in his voice when he knelt down in front of me.

_"As I thought_ _. That woman knew all along what you were, but in the end it's my gain_ _. Sabrina, my new pet, you are going to make me a lot of money_ _. I hope you are ready."_

That was how my days of fighting for my life began. I was forced to learn how to use different weapons, never guns, but different kinds of knifes, whips, but also how to turn my body into a weapon itself. I also learned what it meant to be _The Leader's 'pet'._

\-------

I jerk out of my sleep when I feel someone entering my bedroom. I opens my eyes to see Mammon looking through my dressers.

_"Fuck! Why don't you own anything that doesn't make you look like shit?"_ I sit up in my bed.

_"Mammon, what are you doing?"_

_"What the hell does it look like I'm doin?"_ It looked like he was going through my shit and trashing my room.

_"What are you looking for? I don't have class until 7pm. It's only noon."_ It had taken me hours to fall asleep this morning, I had only been sleeping for about two or three hours.

He stalks over to my bed and pulls me out of it. I clutch the sheet to my naked body. Every time I would fall asleep nightmares woke me up and I had torn off my constricting clothes. He tears the sheet away from me before bathing the room in pheromones. _Not again_... I didn't know if my body could take it again, but by the overwhelming amount of pheromones in the air causes my vision to flicker as memories rush over me and I sink unseeing to the floor. I feel Mammon as he tosses me onto my bed and then buries himself inside me. But my mind is no longer here...I'm back in The Underground.


	4. 3

_Chapter 3_

_The Underground_

(Trigger Alert: This chapter has flashbacks of rape and violence)

_1 Year Later_

I look at the girl reflected in the mirror and I no longer recognize the girl staring back at me. My long hair has gotten longer, it almost reaches my butt, while outside this room I kept it in a tight bun against my head. Unfortunately I had been forbidden from cutting it, The Leader liked my long hair. I wouldn't mind shaving my head to the scalp. Thinking about his hands holding my hair as he...I dig my nails into my skin drawing blood to escape the memories. But even pain couldn't keep the memories from fogging my brain. 

_The Leader...he has me call him Declan when we are alone_ _._

_He floods the room with pheromones causing me to whimper as I pull against the chains on the bed_ _. I might be called his Pet, but people didn't understand the things he did to me where no one else could see_ _. I feel the sharp edge of a knife trace along my shoulders and down my spine_ _. It doesn't slice into the skin but I know that can change at a moment's notice_ _. He circles the tip around one of the tattoos that he placed on my skin_ _. The one he encircles is his own personal seal_ _._

_"You did good in your fight yesterday, Sabrina. However, what did I tell you about your knife play?" I shiver from the sound of his voice and a cold sweat breaks out along my body_ _._

_"Well Sabrina?"_

_"Not the face, and never a vital spot."_

_"Why do you think I'm angry with you?"_

_"I swiped the girls face, it slashed her roughly two inches across her right cheek_ _. Shallow cut." It hadn't taken me long to get the fill of how deep a knife sank into the skin_ _. When someone showed you on your own arm you learned quickly_ _._

_"Apologize to me for breaking my_ _rule."_

_"I'm sorry, Sir."_

_He unlocks my wrist_ _cuffs before grabbing my hair at the nape of my neck_ _._

_"On your knees." He pumps more pheromones into the air_ _. I know what he is about to make me do and my stomach turns_ _._

_"Here's your reward for winning." He unzips his pants._

_\---------_

I come to to Mammon slapping my face as he moves between my legs. 

_"Wake the hell up! That dead look on your face is disgusting, you'll make me go soft."_ He doesn't feel like he is going soft by the way he rams himself into my body. We are both covered by a thin sheen of sweat and I wonder how long it's been since I blacked out. I moan when he hits a spot inside my body and I bite my lip to keep from crying out. 

_"You like that here, huh? I really don't care that it feels good to you, but I like the way your clamping down on me."_ He continues hitting that spot repeatedly and I moan out loud against my will. 

Mammon again does what he wants with my body and I'm exhausted by the time he passes out onto my bed. He snores lightly as I curl up beside him and watch him sleep. I don't understand why I am so drawn to him but for some reason I can't deny him of anything he wants. But I knew what he thought of me, he didn't see me as a person that was even close to equal to him. He hated the way I dressed, the nightmares that woke me up screaming at night, and the scars that marked my skin. 

But for whatever reason he only sought me out on a daily bases instead of seeking the company of another female. I doze off after double checking that my alarm was set to go off at the right time. 

_Class_

Mammon is gone by the time I wake when my alarm goes off. I hadn't slept long but had been dreamless which was a major plus for me. Usually I always awoke more tired than what I had gone to sleep. 

I gather all of my things before walking of to RAD for my class. I can hear laughter and Mammon talking with others in the class. As I walk into the room his eyes land on me and his gaze turns cold. 

_"Why are ya so late Sabrina."_ I wasn't late, class didn't start for another 15 minutes. 

_"I just woke up, I was exhausted."_ I mutter. 

_"Not my fault if you can't wake up."_ It was but I wasn't going to argue with him. 

_"Oh and Sabrina. We're done, I'm sick of you clinging to me_ _. I need to find someone who matches me_ _. I'm a powerful demon and you're just a lowly fucked up human covered in disgusting scars. Don't beg me to stay with you because it won't work."_ Everyone in the entire room is staring at me in pity as Mammon breaks up with me. It feels like someone just walked up and tore out what was left of my fucking heart and then stomped on it. I bite sharply into my already split open lip. I reach into my bag and pull out my report before walking over to the teachers desk and place it on there with trembling fingers. With what strength I have left I walk out of the classroom and back to my bedroom. I just make it in the door before the dam on my eyes break and tears flow down my face. 

I dig my nails into my arm sharply breaking the skin and letting the blood well up in the crescent cuts. But the pain isn't enough to clear my head. I reach over onto a table and pick up the box cutter I keep in here. I faintly hear the clicks the knife makes as the blade exits the protective housing around it and I press it against the flesh part of my outer thigh. I feel numbness spreading over my mind as the blood exits each slice I make into my skin. 

Blood drips down my thighs onto the floor and I don't feel anything. Nothing feels real anymore. I crawl inside my bed not bothering to staunch the flow of blood as it stains my bedding. But I don't care... _what is the point of caring when it doesn't change anything?_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Its been a week since Mammon decided he was going to break up with me in front of the whole class. A week of side glances from my classmates, as they whisper about Mammon and I, or talked about how my body was too disgusting to even keep the attention of one of the Demon Lords that people called a low life scum. _What did that make me then?_

After finishing up one of my tests early I head out the door, my part time job is supposed to start in a couple of hours and I want to get some of my school assignments done before then. As I walk past a dark doorway a hand quickly grasps ahold of my arm and drags me in the darkened room. It only takes me only a moment to figure out who it is. 

_“Mammon, what do you want? Im busy, let me go.”_ he puts a saddened look on his face. 

_“_ _Don't_ _you miss me? I miss you...”_ As he says this his hands glide down my side and he presses his body into mine. I sniff the air, he isn't in rut yet, but it will start soon. 

_“What do you want from me Mammon, you told me you_ _didn't_ _want me anymore. Why are you doing this to me?”_

_“You know you miss me...”_ He bends his head down, running his lips over my neck before biting my ear lobe, pulling on the small gauged hoops. 

_“_ _Mmm_ _...”_ my body betrays me, and I can't help the moan that escapes. 

_“_ _Isn't_ _your body aching? You_ _haven't_ _had anything in here for a week.”_ His hand slides between my thighs, his fingers running over the V in my leggings. He pushes his thumb against my aching area, sliding it back and forth. I whimper, and then cry out when he removes his finger only to slide them down the front of my pants. He rubs his fingers over my throbbing clit. 

_“Tell me you want me inside you, tell me you miss this.”_ He turns me around, before grinding his hardness on my ass. I knew I was going to give in, he was right, I did want him. I would always want him. 

_“I want it...please...give it to me.”_ He pulls my jeans down, baring myself to him. He slips a finger in me from behind, pumping it a couple of times before I hear his belt buckle being undone and the zipper on his pants being drawn down. He rubs himself over my ass, then he places his hand on my lower back, bending me over so he can push himself inside me. 

_“Fuck yes...your pussy feels fucking amazing around my cock.”_ He slowly pulls out before slamming back inside. I put my hand over my mouth to keep my screams inside. All we needed was to get caught fucking in an empty classroom. We would both be in some deep shit. My muffled moans urge him forward and I can barely hold myself back. My eyes roll in the back of my head as I feel something building inside my body that I have never felt before, but before I can grasp and hold the feeling, it disappears as I feel Mammon come inside me. 

He grips the back of my hair, pulling my head back. He bites sharply into my ear lobe, and I can feel the blood gathering. 

_“Whether I'm with you or not, you are mine. If I want to fuck, you spread those thighs for me, if I want head, you open up that mouth and say ‘_ _Ahh_ _’, you're my personal slut.”_

_“You know what Mammon...I love you, I do. But I'm not your whore. I'm sick of men taking and taking from me. First it's my father, then my twin brothers, and then...that fucking monster. I thought, you might be different, I could deal with your ego, but this...I won't be locked up anymore. I spent six years in a fucking cage, forced to fight, being raped, and beaten. Though you hate my scars, find them disgusting,_ _you've_ _never even once asked me how I got these scars, or why I am the way I am. But you want me to accept everything from you, but not get anything in return. Fuck you, go find another hole to fuck.”_ I can feel the tears dripping down my face, sadness and anger warring together. Mammon goes to grab my wrist and I ball up my other fist and punch him in his nose.

_“_ _Don't_ _fucking touch me unless it is to apologize to me, and it better be a fucking good apology. Otherwise go fuck yourself.”_

I slam the door to the empty classroom, not even bothering to look back.

........

_Mammon_

_What the fuck just_ _happened_ _?_ My nose was broken, but it was healing crooked which meant I would have to rebreak it to set it straight. _Fuck me._ I can hear clapping and turn and see Satan standing right outside of the door. 

_“That was the best thing_ _I've_ _seen all week. What the fuck did you do to make her break your nose? By the way I can_ _rebreak_ _that for you.”_ Satan looks a little too eager to want to smash my nose in. 

_“If I let you do it,_ _you'll_ _probably accidently drive my bone into my brain.”_

_“What brain?”_

_“Fuck you, Satan!”_

_“No thanks,_ _you're_ _not my type. Now, your girlfriend, excuse me,_ _ex-girlfriend_ _, now I_ _wouldn't_ _mind fucking her. She seems kinky.”_ Something about his statement pisses me clear the fuck off. Imagining Satan inside Sabrina, I don't know why it pisses me off, but it does. 

_“Stay away from her, she's mine.”_

_“She WAS yours, which means she is fair game now.”_

_“I mean it, Satan.”_

_“Well if you mean it, you should fucking tell her that instead of acting like a fucking moron.”_ Satan grabs my nose before I even see him and I grunt when he rebreaks it. Blood sprays everywhere, and then he jerks his hand again, straightening my nose back out. Satan smacks me on the forehead before walking away. 

_“Fucking asshole!”_ I shout after him. 

.............

Asmodeus is looking at me like I'm the biggest fucking tool that he knows. Why did I come to him for advise. Better yet, why am I feeling like absolute shit since Sabrina completely started ignoring me. Actually, she has been eerily quiet. She comes to class, does her work, goes to her part time job, but that's it. She barely talks, and the only thing I've heard from her is her screaming in her dreams. I had went to her bedroom one night, and I could hear her screaming from outside the door. When I opened her door she woke up and threw a knife at my head, luckily I had ducked in time but the knife had buried itself into the wood in the hallway wall. I didn't even know she kept knives, let alone knew how to use them. 

I realized that I knew next to nothing about her. Besides her name, and age, and the fact that she was human, I didn't know anything. 

_“Mammon, you need to stop acting like a_ _douchebag_ _to her for one. Another, I heard what you said about her scars on her body. Have you even wondered how she got those scars. Or have you just told her that they were disgusting and she should do something to make them go away.”_

I grit my teeth, it wasn't like she told me. But he was right, I never asked. I hadn't even cared, didn't even know why I cared now. 

_“You know,_ _Barbatos_ _owes me a little favor.”_ Asmodeus grabs my arm and the next thing I know we are outside of Lord Diavolos castle. 

_“The fuck_ _Asmo_ _?! What does_ _Barbatos_ _have to do with any of this?”_

He ignores me as he knocks on the door. Barbatos answers a few seconds later. 

_“_ _Asmodeus_ _, Mammon, what a surprise. How can I help you?”_

_“Actually, it's how you can help us. You still owe me a favor and I'll consider the debt clear if you do this for me. I want you to show Mammon Sabrina’s past_.”

_“You want me to let him walk through the doors of time?”_

_“Not exactly, I want him to just spectate. He needs to know how she became who she is now.”_

_“Come then. If it was actually sending him back it would have been beyond the debt I owed you. But as a spectator, I can do that, as long as Lord_ _Diavolo_ _gives his permission.”_

_“I do. Show him_ _Barbatos_ _, he_ _isn't_ _the only one curious about our human student.”_

Lord Diavolo walks up behind us. 

_“Come.”_

................

Barbatos leads us to his bedroom which is made up of many doors. 

_“As spectators we will not be able to interfere in the events that happened in the past. We will start from her birth, each event we see will be events that shaped her to be who she is now.”_

He opens a door and it leads to a darkened room. A man stands beside a bed looking down at a female that looks eerily like Sabrina. A baby cries from across the room. The man leans down and pulls a sheet over the woman's head as he looks to a older woman on the other side of the room.

_“Take my daughter away from here. Call in a wet nurse, I have to go call Deanna. Make_ _preparations_ _to have her move in with my sons.”_

We watch as the woman picks the screaming babe up and takes her away from the room away from the body of her dead mother. 

_“So Sabrina’s mother died in childbirth with her. Did you know Mammon?”_ I grit my teeth.

“ _No_.” Asmo looks at me like I'm the biggest piece of shit he knows. 

_“Lets go to the next one.”_

I watch a vivacious nine maybe ten year girl as she dances across a stage. I didn't know much about ballet, but she was the best child there. I can hear people speaking right off the stage.

_“Only 10 years old, and already going on Pointe.”_

_“Her father is rich, makes her dance, but do you see him here?”_

_“Have you met her stepmother? I watched her slap Sabrina when she told her that she wanted her father to come to this recital.”_

_“Poor child’’_

_“Has she had her gender status checked yet?”_

_“No, but apparently her mother was an Omega, died giving birth to her. But you_ _know_ _that_ _prestigious_ _family, all Alphas.”_

_“Hopefully she will get lucky.”_

Time skips forward a little bit. 

A woman with light blond hair is standing in front of Sabrina with a malicious glee in her eyes. 

_“_ _You're_ _an Omega.”_ The woman smiles evilly, as she walks in front of us I look down at the paper in the bitches hand. 

Her results...

Holy shit...I keep my mouth shut while we go to the next time

Sabrina, covered in bruises is sitting on her bed when two teen males walk through her door. She cowers as they flood the room with Alpha pheromones. Barbatos freezes the scene, before fast forewarding through it. 

None of us say anything. What can you say when you watch two brothers rape their little sister repeatedly. 

Barbatos eyes take on a far away look.

_“This continues for three years, her family knew what was happening to her but none intervened. She tried to take her life multiple times, until she was 15, at 15 they sold her off. We will go there next_.”

We walk down the hallway of an underground prison. Screams fill the halls, and the scent of blood and sex is over powering. 

_“Where the fuck are we now? Why the hell would Sabrina be in a place like this?”_

“ _Watch_...” We walk to a place that looks like an underground Arena with fancy seating areas arranged around it. Men and women, Alphas by their scent are seated as they look at the ring in growing anticipation as masks cover part of their faces. 

I hear a voice coming from a tall man in the middle of the ring. 

_"Next in the Arena is my personal Pet, she's a wildcat both in the ring and outside of it_ _. Her opponent is also a long standing Resident of The Underground who is on her last strike_ _. If she doesn't win this fight she will be auctioned in The Pet Ring_ _. However, if my Pet loses a lucky member of the Club will be able to spend the night with her in The Red_ _Room. Let the round begin!"_

My mouth drops open in absolute shock when I see Sabrina walk up on the stage. Black straps cross over her breasts, and she has on short black shorts. Small throwing blades are strapped to her thighs, and her long hair is braided tightly to her skull and wrapped in a tight bun to the back of her neck. She walks to the center of the ring and bumps fists with the other girl. 

A bell rings and the girls square off. Sabrina shows a skill for martial arts and using knifes that I didn't even know she possessed. I feel like I'm watching a stranger, but I flinch when the other girl drives a blade in Sabrina’s shoulder. I remember that scar, I had told her it looked ugly. I hadn't known, why didnt I ask? 

Sabrina gets up behind the girl and presses a knife to her throat, blood drips from a thin cut and the girl forfeits. I walk closer to the girls as I see Sabrina whisper in the girls ear.

_“Im sorry...Im sorry...Im sorry...”_ The light has gone out of the other girls eyes as she is led away to a door that blends into a wall. Sabrina bends over and vomits on the mat before she uses a small blade to mark a line in her thigh that is by other lines in varying degrees of healing. 

I thought she had cut herself for the attention. Barbatos shows us another fight, at the end she makes another mark. They were marks for the other omegas she beat to save herself from their fate. 

We follow Sabrina as she is lead away from the ring, the person guiding her knocks on a large door and the tall man from the ring answers the door. 

_“Thank you for bringing my pet to me, you may go now. Sabrina, inside, now. Strip.”_

Sabrina stares ahead as she removes all of her clothing. She doesn't yet have all the scars that I have seen on her, but she is covered with wounds and bruises. The male makes her lie on a table as he pulls out a tattoo gun. But firstly he injects some sort of sirum into her arm and I watch as her eyes begin to glaze over from whatever drug he put into her system. He tattoos an intricant looking wild cat onto her shoulder. The shoulder she has heavy burn scars on. 

After he finishes her tattoo he pulls her onto her knees before driving himself inside her. She doesn't make a sound, just stares blindly ahead, until he pulls himself out of her to drive himself into her ass. This time she screams as blood drips down her thighs. Barbatos snaps his fingers and the scene changes. 

More time has passed, more tattoos on her body, more scars, the piercings that I now know were forced on her by her “ _Owner_ ” Hundreds of fights, some that were loses, but as long as she didn't lose three times in a row she wasn't auctioned off, but she was forced to serve those in the Red Room more times than she could count. 

Now I know almost everything about Sabrina, and now I also know that I am the worlds biggest piece of shit. 

I turn to Lord Diavolo, his eyes are locked on the man that they had called The Owner....and he looked beyond pissed. 

_“Lord Diavolo?”_ Barbatos looks at him, worried about his reaction. 

_“I have a demon to punish...”_

_“Sir?”_

_“That man isn't human, he is a Demon, one of the original Fallen. He had disappeaered years ago, now I see where he has been hiding.”_

Diavolo looks at me, fury in his gaze. 

_“You Mammon, get your shit together when it comes to that child. You either leave her alone, or you be with her. And I don't mean just INSIDE her, you ARE her Mate. Which if my guess is correct, is why you have been treating her with complete disrespect. She's human, and you thought an Omega and it hurt your pride. But....She isn't an Omega, never has been. She doesn't even realize what she is. She has been lied to, used, abused, and walked over since her birth. So help me Mammon, I will punish you_ _severely_ _if you do not get your act together. I'll make what Lucifer does to you look like a mercy. Do you understand me?"_

_“Yes, sir._ ”


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Sabrina

_My body trembles as The Owner pulls back the riding crop before letting it fly against my skin._

_“Count! If you miss one, I have to start again, you_ _wouldn't_ _want that now would you, my Pet?”_

_*Crack*_

_“1...”_

_*Crack*_

_I Whimper_ _"2....”_

_He thrusts deeply inside my body before cracking the crop sharply across my skin again. I cry out harshly against his abuse._

_*_ _Crack*...thrust...*crack*...thrust...thrust..._

_“3...”_ _His thrusts become deeper and harsher, the cracks from the riding crop becoming faster. I lose count after thirteen and he makes me start again from one until I get to fifty without losing track. Blood drips from my back and he laughs from my cries of pain._

I scream as I sit bolt up right in bed, the fading echo of the riding crop cracking into my skin echos through my mind, and I swear I can still hear his harsh grunts and laughter ringing into my ear. I curl my arms around my naked torso, the pain on my back flaring as if I had just gotten a session with the Owner done. My fingers slide through something warm and sticky on my back, when I put my fingers in front of my face they are covered with blood. I close my eyes and rock on my bed.

_“It was just a dream...just a dream...he_ _isn't_ _here...not here...not here...no no no no no no....”_ I startle like a wounded animal when I hear a knock on my bedroom door, I look over at my alarm its only 3am. The only person that bothers me during this time is Mammon.

_“Sabrina....are you awake?”_ Not Mammon, what is Asmo doing here this late?

_“I told ya, she_ _wouldn't_ _answer the door!”_ Spoke too soon, it was Mammon.

_"She would if you kept your idiot mouth shut for once."_ Asmodeus yells at Mammon.

_“Please don’t cause a scene you two, I would like to speak with Sabrina. If you make it uncomfortable for her I will have you leave, understood Mammon?”_

_“Yes, Lord_ _Diavolo_ _.”_

At the sound of Lord Diavolo's voice, I throw on a shirt and pants before opening my bedroom door. Light floods into my eyes and I'm shocked by everyone that is standing outside of my door. Mammon is fidgeting slightly, and I'm having a problem reading the expression on his face. Guilt, mixed with some emotion I can't place. Until his eyes lock on my hands and then worry bleeds into his expression.

_“What the fuck? Why are you bleeding?”_

_“Bleeding?”_ Im not blee....I am bleeding. I move my shoulders and feel the fresh trail of blood coming from wounds that are seeping into the shirt I just threw on. I guess it wasn't a dream. But...I can't reach the spots on my back where the bleeding is the worst. This isn't a wound I've done to myself.

_“Sabrina...those wounds. I need you to tell me about them.”_ I flinch at Lord Diavolo’s tone, and I can feel the panic attack coming from being asked about them. _NO ONE_ asked, _NO ONE_ told....that was one of the rules to survive The Underground.

_“I can’t tell...can’t tell...no one...no one...He’ll know when we tell...he always knows...”_ I felt like I was falling down a dark hole, one where all my nightmares festered like olds wounds left untreated.

_“Who?”_

_“Can’t tell....”_ I can feel my vision tunneling. Why are they asking about _Him_ , I don’t want to talk about _Him_. _He_ should still be in the human realm, but why is _He_ still hurting me, even from within my dreams. Blood trickles more from my back...more and more blood...My eyes lock on Mammon's. _Is that concern he is showing? Why? I'm just a human? A dirty omega? A murderer? .....a female who did whatever she had to do to survive....did I deserve to have happiness, when I ripped it away from others, just to survive myself. No...I_ _didn't_ _deserve anything, not a life without pain, no happiness, no love....nothing. I was nothing...._

_'_ _That’s right..._ _you're_ _nothing...not theirs...Not his..._ _you're_ _mine...._ _you're_ _my Pet....Where are you my lovely Pet? It’s time to come home.... I'm coming...'_

_ Mammon _

As Sabrina goes to her knees in front of me, I go to catch her, but something throws me back against the wall with the force to send me through it. Debris falls down on top of me and I wipe the plaster dust from my face. Fuck me, today is not my day. _The Owner_ , the man that I had just seen in Sabrina’s memories stands behind her gathering her in his arms. _What the fuck is he doing with her in his fucking arms? I already want to cut the fucking things off of him from what all I seen in her past today, now he is touching her, again._

_“So this is where my Pet was. You can't imagine my shock when I went to get you from your cell some months ago and found you completely gone. No trace on any of the monitors showing you breaking out, just gone. Poof! But a couple of hours ago I felt a familiar ripple of power as someone walked through the memories involving little miss Pet here. You should remember to cover your trails when dealing with higher class demons.”_ He strokes a finger down Sabrina’s unconcious form.

_“How do you think you are going to get out of here with her Azazel?”_ Lord Diavolo roars, I've seen him angry, but this...this is beyond any anger I have seen from him. Lucifer materializes on the other side of Lord Diavolo, along with my other brothers, and guards Diavolo keeps around his castle. 

_"Well if it isn't the Young Demon Prince? Oh look, Lucifer, still licking_ _Diavolo's_ _boots I see."_ Azazel pulls Sabrina flush against his body, and tilts her face up towards his before running his tongue down her face. Azazel looks at me and smirks and I see red.

_“Aw...is her little Mate angry. Maybe you should have put your claim on her instead of just hurting her every chance you got. I might not have been able to feel her location, but I could live off the heartache you gave her. How many large burn marks does she have on her?”_ I don't answer him, but I can't help the slight confusion that my face shows from his question.

_“She has one where she took a hot iron and attempted to burn off the Wildcat tattoo I had given her, the other is from our Pact mark. She didn't know I was a demon, but it wouldn't surprise her if she found out. I never really hid my lusts of sex, pain and blood from her. But even if you burn a pact mark it_ _doesn't_ _mean that it is gone. She thought she was just getting rid of my mark though, when she burned it from her skin, she didn't understand the power behind it. But I could still visit her in her dreams, probably why she doesn't sleep if she can chose not to. Giving her little reminders of our times together in her sleep was all I could do for the time being. But I couldn't completely pinpoint her location, until now. I_ _wouldn't_ _come closer_ _Diavolo_ _, you_ _wouldn't_ _want me to break her pretty little neck. She's made me a lot of money in my little side business, I'd hate to have to kill her now.”_ He transforms into a demon, talons grow on his hand as he presses it lightly into her windpipe, blood seeps from the tips of his nails as he presses them into her skin. " _I've missed this lithe little body, thanks Mammon for keeping her in shape for me_ _. But the Owner has come to take his property back. Bye now."_ He wraps his wings around them both and then disappears.

_“FUCK!”_ No! She can't be gone! I look at Lord Diavolo as he shouts out orders to Barbatos.

_“_ _BARBATOS_ _FOLLOW HIS PHASING TRAIL NOW!”_

I had my mate, and before I could make it up to her for the fact that I treated her like absolute shit she was gone. And there wasn't a fucking thing I could do about it. I'm too busy throwing myself a pity party when someone's fist smashes into my nose. I look up to my older brother as he towers over me.

_"Get up, Mammon. Put on covert clothing, you're getting your mate back."_

For once I didn't argue back. He was right. I was getting my mate back, and this time I'd treat her right, that's if she didn't kill me first.

_Sabrina_

I pull my wrists and I hear the achingly familiar clanging of chains against metal. My eyes open slowly and I bite my lip as my eyes take in a familiar ceiling. I try to move my legs but my knees are taped together so that my thighs are spread open.

_"Hello Pet, I'm so happy to have you home_ _. Imagine my surprise when I find you in one of my old homes_ _. Well, not a home perse, more like a prison I was sent to when I rebelled against my Father_ _. But even they didn't care for my brand of fun, so I had to go find somewhere else to play. So how did you wind up with Lucifer and his brothers_ _. Did you see_ _Greed's_ _face when I took you right in front of him. It was like I took his mate from him, his face twisted in pain....his is an agony I'm going to love to relish in. Now, let's talk about us. Finally I can have you call me by my real name. Not The Owner or Declan, but Azazel. It has been awhile since anyone called me by that name, now how about I let you scream."_ With each step he takes towards me he removes a piece of clothing until there isn't anything else to remove. He picks up the crop and I shrink in on myself, trying withdraw as deeply within myself as possible. As I sink further and further into my mind I hear someone whispering to me.

_You're stronger than this_

_I'm not_

_Yes you are_

_No_

_You can fight back_

_I can't, he'll win_

_You're stronger than you know_

Another voice cuts into my head.

_Sabrina!_

_Mammon?_

_Fuck, yes, it worked!_

_What worked?_

_Our Mate Link_

_We aren't mates..._

_Yes...we are._

_But, you said I was useless and disgusting, and you didn't want to be without someone so pathetic_ _._

_I'm sorry, Sabrina_ _. You're not the useless, disgusting, or the pathetic one, I am_ _. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Sabrina_ _. I shouldn't have treated you like that_ _._

_Why now Mammon?_

_I'm sorry Baby, but you need to stop thinking you are a weak Omega_ _. You're not, you've convinced yourself you are, but you aren't_ _. You're a strong Alpha, you always have been_ _. That's why Azazel always used you in the fights_ _. He knew you were an Alpha and the other Omegas felt that in you_ _._

_But...my step mom....she..._

_She already knew, Sabrina..._

_But why doesn't an Omegas heat affect me?_

_Your body is immune to the pheromones, probably another reason why Azazel kept you so close_ _. An Alpha, who thought she was Omega, who didn't go into Rut over omega pheromones_ _. Sure, pheromones from strong Alphas or Omegas make everyone horny, but you never went into Rut_ _. Though, your body started leaking Alpha pheromones when we were_ _together._

_But why with you?_

_Because we're mates!_

_Then why did you treat me like fucking shit, you prick! Asshole, dickhead, dumbass!_

_Ya' Imma prick, and whatever else you wanna call me. Ya know it, and I know it! Shit...we can't argue right now! Argue with me later! I'm ready for you to kick my ass but do it later, preferably when we are alone. We are following our mate link to get you out_ _._

_Really? You're coming here?_

_Not coming...we're here!_


	7. Chapter 6

Loud crashing noises reaches my ears through the white noise that has taken over my mind with The Owner, no not the owner, Azazel being too close to me. I hate this man, I've hated him from the first minute he walked into my cell room. _Fucking monster..._

_“Get the FUCK OFF of me!!!”_ I screech from where he has me chained to the bed, pulling at my wrists to no avail. His eyes glow brightly as anger clouds his expression from my disobedience. I hear more crashing noises coming from outside of this room. The sounds of clanging doors and screams echo through the dark halls of the Underground.

_“What the fuck is going on out there? And how dare you talk back to your owner like that, you little whore!”_ His hand smacks the side of my face sharply and I can feel the blood trickling from my nose. He grips the back of my hair closely to my scalp as he pulls my head back. His knee presses roughly between my legs and his hand reaches around to clutch the back of my hair close to my scalp. I let my head relax slightly, as if to surrender and he releases my hair. _Fucking idiot_ , but this was probably going to hurt the both of us. I bring my head forward sharply and slam it into his nose. Stars burst behind my eyes but I have the pleasant satisfaction of hearing his nose break as the top of my head crashes into his face. He grabs his nose, his fury increasing even more. Is it sick that I got extreme pleasure from busting his face open and seeing the blood gush down his face to drip off his chin and onto my naked chest.

_“Fucking bitch!”_ He raises his fist in preparation to swing down toward my face when the door is thrown open and splinters against the hard wall with a loud crash. The room floods with demons, and I couldn't be happier when a silver headed demon comes into my line of sight his eyes immediately searching me out. They widen slightly as they take in my naked state and the new various wounds covering my body.

Mammon moves faster than I have ever seen him and Azazel is grabbed by the arm and thrown into the solid stone wall. Dust flies out from behind him as his back cracks the stone wall causing pieces of debris to rain down onto the floor. The Owner immediately stands up and I hear a crack as he shoves his dislocated shoulder back into socket.

_“How in the fuck did you find this place?”_ He shouts his face red with rage and I watch as wings grow from his back and horns sprout from his head. So _this_ is his true form. I'd heard some Alpha females that came to see some of the fights that they thought Azazel was handsome, but all I saw was evil, now add in his demon form and I felt like I was spiraling into another nightmare.

_“For once Mammon was a help to us. He used his Mate connection with Sabrina to track her location. You should have thought this through a little better Azazel.”_ Lucifer says as looks over at Mammon. Azazel tsks as he wipes concrete dust from his clothing. 

Mammon leans over me, touching my cheek lightly so as to not bother the no doubt bruised skin of my cheek. The shaking I had felt throughout my body calms slightly at his touch and I feel like I can breathe more evenly. I've only ever seen Mammon in his demon form once and it was a sight that I would never forget. But I've never seen him as angry as he is right now, he clenches his jaw tightly. His brothers liked to call him scum, but looking at him now I was seeing how he qualified as being the second brother, the second strongest after Lucifer. Even as a human I could feel the waves of power wafting off of him as he pulled the chains connecting me to the bed and rips the tape in half around my knees in a way that it didn't pull my already bruised skin. I had forgotten I was naked, but as I spent almost year with little next to nothing on, while I had been trapped here, nakedness didn't bother me like it would a normal person.

_"Are you alright? No, never mind, you're not alright_ _. Stupid fucking question. Can you hold on a little longer and we will get you out of here."_ He straightens and I sit up, pulling my knees to my chest.

_“How dare you do this to my mate?!”_ Energy waves blast off of Mammon and Azazel is pressed back into the wall.

_“I see you_ _aren't_ _the second brother for nothing. However,_ _you're_ _still not as powerful as I am.”_ Black shadows creep along the wall, spreading like thorns, ready to pierce and draw blood from whomever they came in contact with. I can see them as they spread around, twisting so that they come at Mammon from the back. The straps that are wrapped around Mammon spread out from his body intercepting the vines when they would have pierced his skin. Mammon pulls arm length golden daggers from holsters on his back. He crosses the daggers in front of his face as shadows surge toward him. The sound of metal against metal sound and sparks fly. What I had thought were shadowed vines have morphed into sharp iron points that seek to pierce.

Diavolo comes over to me handing me a jacket to wrap around my naked body.

_“Why_ aren't _you helping him?”_ He is watching Mammon as he twists and turns dodging the sharp edges of the iron thorns.

_“Because he wants to protect his mate. One of us will intervene if we think he can't handle it. Mammon is more powerful than most give him credit for. You need medical attention soon, you have multiple lacerations all over your body, and I can scent the smell of drugs in your blood.”_

I knew I had drugs in my system, when you have had them before you can easily tell when you were under their influence. My vision had begun to take on a hazy edge as I tried to keep my eyes on the fight before me. They were meant to make his prisoners more pliable so they wouldn't fight back against him. Gunshots rang out as Mammon switches from his daggers to twin pistols strapped to his thighs. He gets a ferocious grin on his face as one of his bullets hits home in Azazel’s shoulder.

Noise sounds from the hall and Diavolo looks toward the open door.

_"Go secure the rest of the building_ _. Ensure all the prisoners are released,_ _Barbatos_ _will have emergency personnel to transport them to the human medical centers_ _. I can scent some Demon and Celestial Omegas, make sure they are taken to the_ _Devildom_ _and contact Simeon for the Angels."_

So he was keeping Omegas from the other realms as prisoners, that explained some things from the past few years. Some of the Omegas he kept were never put into the fighting rings, they were sold as high price Pets to Alphas. It made me wonder how many of the Alphas that came here were actually Creatures and not human.

Satan, Levi, and Asmodeus head out the door going in one direction while the others went somewhere else. Lucifer and Lord Diavolo stay behind to watch the fight between Mammon and Azazel. I flinch as thorns wrap around Mammon's wrist causing one of his guns to scatter and he is thrown toward Lucifer.

Lucifer's wings wrap around to the front of his body blocking Mammon from smacking into him, Mammon smacks into the wall as he bounces off of Lucifer's wings. Thorns rush forward and pierce him through one of his shoulders. Blood sprays as they pull out of the large wound.

_"Mammon!"_ Before my mind can process what is going on I throw off Lord Diavolo's coat and run across the room.

_"Sabrina! Don't!"_ I hear Lord Diavolo yell, from behind me. But I can't stop, Mammon is hurt. I probably should have listened and stayed back because I don't see the sharp thorns in time. White hot pain seers into my back and iron thorns burst through my shoulder. I scream.

_"Sabrina!"_

_Mammon_

I feel my heart stop as I watch the thorns burst from Sabrina’s shoulder, too close to her heart to not have caused damage. She screams, and I'll probably have that scream stuck in my head for the rest of my life. Her face goes pale as blood seeps from the wound, covering her naked chest in red waves. Diavolo moves from where he has frozen for only a moment to cut the vines before Azazel can pull them out of her body. If pulled them out she would die before we can get her help. But I watch as determination grows on Sabrina’s face and she sees something that I forgot, my gun. I want to stay beside her, but I know this all needs to stop if she is ever going to be safe.

I grab the gun, my other had been lost on the other side of the room. Just as Azazel is making to come up behind my brother I pull the trigger. Demons can heal a head shot but it takes awhile, and I mixed Celestial steel in with the gold of my bullets. He would be down long enough for us to clear this building and get Sabrina to the medica.

Sabrina falls to the ground, her face white, as Diavolo holds the wound around the thorns, trying to slow the bleeding. Lucifer is wrapping Azazel in a barrier to keep him where he is, not that he could move anyways. Diavolo would give him his punishment later, after he interrogates him to see if he has any other establishments and to see how deep the corruption goes, there are too many Omega’s here just for him to be the only high powered demon in charge.

_“Sabrina, Sabrina...”_ I call to her but she has passed out completely.

_“Mammon, I'm going to need her to make a choice. This_ _isn't_ _a wound a human can heal, and I owe her this much and more. We should have intervened sooner and she_ _wouldn't_ _have gotten hurt.”_

_“What do you mean by choice?”_ I ask, but I already know.

_“I’ll make her a demon, but it will have to be her choice. You’re the only one who can reach her now.”_

I close my eyes, searching for the place inside me where I can feel her connection. It is weak, and I know she doesn't have much time. I can't lose her, not now, not ever.

‘ _Sabrina...Sabrina_.... Her mental reply is weak, but I can hear her.

_Mammon...Im so tired...are you okay?_

_Im fine, its over...but baby,_ _youre_ _too hurt..._

_It hurts..._

_I know, Im sorry, I_ _didn't_ _want you to get hurt. Not again, not after everyone hurt you, me included. But Lord_ _Diavolo_ _wants you to make a choice..._

_choice?_

_Yes, will you become a demon? You’re wound is too deep, too serious,_ _youll_ _die._

_..._

_Sabrina...?_ I can feel our connection wavering, her inner voice becoming thinner.

_Stay...with.....you....always....’_

I look up to Lord Diavolo, but he is already doing what he needs to do. He would have felt her intent, felt her soul as it called out. His power swells, engulfing the room, and the hair on my arm stands from the static in the air. He chants in the language of the old Demons, it has been a long time since I've heard this language, not since my time as a Celestial and I fought against Demon Realm myself, now I'm here, watching as my mate becomes what I became. A demon.


	8. Chapter 7 (explicit)

Sabrina felt like her body was burning from the inside out as her blood boiled in her veins. Though her body was burning her mind was drifting, searching out for her connection to Mammon. She lifted her hands to her head as she feels something growing out from her skull and her skin feels like it is tearing from her back. Screams burst from her throat until her voice grows hoarse and she can't scream no more. She hears the echo of Mammon's voice reach her through the now whimpers she lets out.

_"Can't we do something about the pain?! Look at her!"_

_"I'm sorry Mammon, but her body is changing from human to demon_ _. It won't be much longer though and then she will_ _sleep for awhile while she completely heals from the transition."_ Diavolo says, his voice low with a tinge of guilt for having caused her pain.

_"I didn't know it would be so painful for her..."_ I can hear the regret in his voice. But before I can lock onto him I drift off into the black void of unconsciousness.

Mammon

Sabrina has finally stopped screaming, now she has become so still, if it wasn't for the steady rise and fall of her chest I would be afraid that she has completely slipped away from me. It's been a few days since we rescued her from that Underground hell and I sit by Sabrina, my eyes taking in the new smoothness of her skin and the changes that have taken place in her body. Small curling horns sit on top of her head and bat like wings spread out under her back. But what I'm loving is the thin tail that has wrapped around my wrist keeping me to her in her sleep. I was already having inappropriate thoughts about said tail.

Azazel is still alive, but not for much longer. I can not say that I am a being of light, greed has corrupted the soul of the angel I used to be, and at times I reveled in the corruption. But Azazel was a whole other form of evil, he had once been a Celestial too. But had Fallen into the deepest and darkest part of the Demon Realm. His level of corruption was beyond what I had found myself in, though maybe one day I would have found myself drowning in the darkness again. I was a being of temptations, and riches were my drug of choice.

Sabrina stirs and I look down at her face as she opens her eyes. Her eyes take a moment to focus as she pushes herself into a seated position, stretching her body like one does after getting a good rest.

_"Mammon..._ " Her eyes go wide as she sees the skin of her arm. The smooth skin, all of the scars fully healed from her transition. She had slept for days while she completely healed.

_"How are my scars gone?"_

_"They healed completely when you became a Demon_ _. Your tattoos are gone too_ _. Demons have to use a special ink for tattoos to stay in our skin. So you can get more if you want. Your piercings are still there though."_

Sabrina pushes herself out of bed only to fall into my lap because her knees buckled.

_"You've been out for three days, you might be a Demon now, but you're still weak."_

_"Where's the owner, I mean Azazel? Is he dead, please say you guys got him."_ She starts to panic, her nails sinking into my arm.

_"He's locked up right now. But he is still alive, for now."_

_"I need to see him die Mammon_ _. I need to see with my own eyes that he is_ _dead."_ Her features change as she shifts back into her Demon form. Her traits had disappeared right before she woke, but her absolute anger brings them out again. Her pupils elongate slightly and her tail catches her attention when it starts to wave around. The look on her face is almost comical.

_"I have a tail..."_ Her wings flap. " _And wings..."_

_"You have horns too, and you look hot as fuck with those small fangs in your mouth. Your Demon has given you some succubus traits. Can you feel anything else different?"_

_"I really want to fuck you right now."_ Instant fucking hard on.

Sabrina

Mammon's eyes go wide and I can feel him hardening against me. I had gone from surprised, to pissed, to _one baby fuck me_ horny in what felt like no time. I felt like my emotions were so much stronger than what they used to be. I rock my hips against Mammon. I'm only dressed in a thin sleeping gown that someone put me in, but I had no underwear on. My body grows wet quickly and I just want him to put his cock in me. I grind against him some more and he growls low in his chest. 

_"Fuck it, I can't be gentle_ _. Don't say I didn't try."_ Mammon grips my waist as he lifts me up, my mouth locks onto his throat and I bite him before my tongue laps over the small wound. He tosses me onto the bed and I throw my nightgown over my head. He undresses but I can't wait, my body so sensitized I can't help but run my fingers over my clit. He moans, his eyes locked on where my hand is, my other hand pinches and pulls at my nipple ring.

_"Fuck! I need to be inside you."_ A heat is building inside my mind, my body becoming hotter and hotter. Mammon's nostrils flare and his eyes turn heated and his pheromones fill the room.

_"Finally, you're having your first Alpha rut_ _. Baby we are going to be in here for a long time_ _. Are you ready for me?"_

_"I'm ready."_ Triumph colors his face before he crawls on to the bed. His mouth crashes onto mine in a possessive kiss that has me needing more. His hardness presses against my opening and he slams himself inside. I scream as fireworks burst behind my eyes and moan when he breaks our kiss. He pushes my thighs further apart, angling his body in a way that has him hitting that spot inside my body that makes me scream his name.

_"Mammon...Ahhh!"_ There's no way too keep my moans down as he thrusts deeply and at a merciless rate that has me coming around him in no time. He flips my body around while I am still coming, slamming into me again from behind. We've had rough sex plenty of times, but it had been about his pleasure. This sex had me screaming in ecstasy. His teeth sink into the back of my neck, my wings that had disappeared are back, their weight on either side of my body. Mammon runs his fingers over where they connect to my body and I practically purr from his touch. Then he grabs my tail at the base and I come again.

_"Well well...I found a new sensitive_ _spot."_ I moan, my thoughts far from coherent from what he is doing to me. His already fast and deep pace heightens and I know he is about to come. His hand reaches around my body before his fingers find my clit. We both fall over together and I feel him come inside me. My body shakes with after shocks from multiple orgasms but I wanted more I was far from being down. I pull away from him and push him back into the bed and straddle his hips. I drop down onto him and throw my head back. He was _mine_ now and I could do what I wanted to him. _HE belonged to ME.._


	9. Chapter 9

_“Are you sure you want to do this?”_ Mammon asks me for the tenth time as we make out way up the walk to my _family’s_ home. The term family couldn’t be applied to them, they were nothing but fucking monsters. I may be a demon now, but their souls were far more corrupted than mine.

_“Yes. Please Mammon, play your part. Where is Satan?”_

_“On his way, he was stealin’….er…borrowing a cop car.”_

_“And Levi?”_

_“Already hacking into their business computers, bank accounts, and home security system.”_

_“Asmo?”_

_“Yea…Asmo…you don’t even want to know what Asmodeus is doing to your brothers right now.”_ Oh, but I knew. I was the one who told Asmo to do it. Asmodeus could charm anyone with the power in his gaze, like a viper cornering their prey. The new sadistic part of me had no problem with what Asmodeus was doing to my brothers, and certainly Asmo was having no problems. If anything, he was enjoying himself. After all they raped and tortured me for years. And their mother and my father? Hell was too good of a place for them. No, I had something special planned for them.

Their punishments probably wouldn’t have been so serious if we have never caught Azazel, never gone through and raided his underground prison. They knew exactly what was being done to me, and had participated in it, signed off on it, reveled in my misery. There were times when I was at The Underground that The Owner would completely drug me for days and I would have no recollection of what happened during those days. I found records and videos of those days in a private room while we were raiding and dismantling every part of The Underground. Every single person of my family had participated in my continued rape and torture. Mammon had tried to keep from watching the videos when I found them, my reaction had not been good. I had destroyed the room that I had watched the videos, the computer was fried, and I would be paying Lucifer back for the blackened furniture.

Mammon was up for coming here on his own and killing them himself, but no, I wanted them to suffer, I wanted them to think they had a chance of escaping, only to find themselves at my mercy. Which I wasn’t sure I could give them, they hadn’t given me any mercy. They had made sure I lived my life in hell.

Right now, Mammon and I are dressed in nice suits, my hair is in a French braid, while Mammon has combed his hair back. I had taken out all my ear and facial piercings and I still hadn’t gotten replacement tattoos. I was taking my time and designing the tattoos that I really wanted, no one would ever force their mark onto my body again.

Flashing lights come down the road and I smile inwardly when I see Satan behind the wheel, he is having way too much fun with this little play we had going on. Satan was here in ensure that they let us into the house, no need to alert the neighbors. We assumed that whoever answered the door would let us right inside when they see the cop car. After we were through with our little play inside, we were going to load my father and his wife up. Put on a show, and then we would disappear. Except we weren’t going to a police station. I was going to show them their own personal hells. By the time I was done, everyone would know what kind of monsters they were. Their businesses, their wealth, and their fame would be in shambles at their feet. 

_“You ready?”_

_“Absofuckinglutely!”_ I knock on the front door and wait for someone to answer. It is a maid that answers. She young, I sniff the air, and an Omega. I release a small amount of pheromones into the air and combine it with my scent as a demon. I was learning that I had the power to control others with my scent, Asmodeus who could do the same, was teaching me how to control it.

 _“How may I help you?”_ She smiles and her body shutters slightly. I didn’t want to involve her, but I needed her to let me in and not remember our faces.

_“Hello, I am here from Underhill Psychiatrics. I have some information on your Master and Mistresses daughter. If I may come inside for a moment.”_

_“I wasn’t aware they had a daughter. But I have only been here a few years. Would you mind waiting in the guest room?”_

_“Yes.”_ I grin to myself. Score, this was easier than I thought it would be. I walk into the room and horrible memories plague me. My hand runs against the wall, a memory of my head being smashed against the door frame sparks in my mind. I look up the stair, my bedroom had been on the third floor. You couldn’t hear my screams while my brothers were raping me from my parent’s master bedroom on the first floor. The maid escorts me into the small room and I touch her hand before she leaves.

 _“You suddenly remember that your Mistress is giving you the afternoon off. After you inform her that she has guests you will leave, you will not remember that she had guests nor will you remember what they look like.”_ Her pupils dilate and she sways slightly toward me as my suggestion sinks in.

 _“Wow! I almost forgot I get to go home early today. My mate has been saying I’ve been working too much. Have a nice evening.”_ She walks off to get her employers.

Mammon is looking around at all the expensive items placed here and there. He picks up some gold and silver endpieces and weighs them. His eyes lighting up when he figures out that they are real.

 _“You can take what you want after. Set it on fire, sell it, I don’t give a fuck.”_ I am facing a ‘family’ portrait on the wall when I hear a quick intake of breath. I turn around and get the extreme pleasure of seeing my stepmother’s face go completely pale before it mottles with rage.

 _“You!”_ She hisses. The door opens again, and my ‘father’ comes inside, closing the door and locking it behind him. Whatever makes him safe. He just locked himself into the room with two Demons, with one outside, and Asmodeus on his way with my twin brothers in his thrall.

 _“You little bitch, who let you out? I didn’t authorize your release. Get out of my home.”_ She goes to grab my arm, but Mammon stands in front of me and she backs away.

 _“Don’t even fucking touch her.”_ He growls at her.

_“I would listen to him. Good to see you too father, and may I say, it is wonderful to see you Step-mother.”_

_“Who is this man with you?”_ My father demands, his face angry as he takes in Mammon.

 _“My mate. Meet Mammon. If I were you, I wouldn’t try to touch me again.”_ Mammon is having a hard time keeping himself together, I can feel his demonic energy spreading throughout the entire room, his jaw is tense and I can see the muscle tick as he grinds his teeth together.

‘ _Do you want to scare them?’_ I ask Mammon through our mate link.

 _I want to make them suffer, bring their nightmares alive.’_ He is barely keeping his rage under control.

 _Ok…go ahead’_ I don’t even have to look at him to see the feral grin that is coming across his face. Both people in front of me visibly blanch and start to tremble. _Ahh…the scent of their fear…and all Mammon was doing was spread his energy, he hadn’t even released his form yet._

 _“Do you know what happened to me while I was there? What I was forced to do? What they did to me? What YOU did to me. I found the tapes, dear sweet father. Stepmother, did you know I look exactly like my deceased mother? Father? Tell your wife what you did to your own daughter.”_ I already know that she knows exactly what he did. I have videos of her too and my brothers. It was the videos with my father in them that had shocked me to the point that I had destroyed a room. He had called me by my birth mother’s name while he raped me.

 _“You have no proof of anything.”_ He stands taller, trying to be intimidating. But I am no longer scared of him, he wasn’t the biggest monster in the room anymore.

_“Oh, but I do. You should have seen all the files that The Owner kept, all the videos both on the computer and on DVDs. Everything is mine now.”_

_“Where is Declan?”_ My stepmother asks, her face flushing.

 _“Declan, real name Azazel. Father, did you know your wife was fucking him too. She participated in threesomes with my unconscious body. Oh, and stepmother, did you know that he was really a demon. Like my mate here, a Fallen Angel. You were fucking a demon, don’t worry, I am fucking one too.”_ I look back at Mammon who is trying not to laugh at the look of disgust on my stepmother’s face.

 _“There’s no such thing as…oh my God, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?”_ My stepmother screeches as Mammon walks forward.

 _“My Father has nothing to do with this. Though, I am sure he won’t completely disagree with your punishments you are about to receive. He has a thing for punishment, though sometimes he takes it a little too far, I still don’t agree with him flooding the entire world, but that was thousands of years ago. He takes a more hands-off approach now. But He doesn’t like when people torture, rape, and try to murder their children.”_ Mammon unleashes his form; his wings unfurl from his back. I keep ahold of mine; it isn’t time just yet to show them what I have become.

 _“My name is Mammon, Avatar of Greed, and a Fallen Angel, cast out of Heaven by the Creator when I rebelled against Him with Angel Lucifer. I have had many names over the years, most I don’t remember, you humans like to call my brothers and I the Seven Deadly Sins.”_ Mammon walks forward, the room darkening with each step. The theatrics are making me want to laugh, Mammon was enjoying putting on a show. The door to the room opens and in comes Asmodeus and Satan. Both dressed as cops, Asmo has both of my brothers bound in handcuffs. Their gazes are vacant, but I can pick up the scents of their lusts. Asmo must have had a lot of fun with them before coming here. Satan has a box full of documents, and a hard drive with all the videos we found on them. Levi was in the middle of sending all the files to my father’s business partners, the cops, lovers, anyone that was connected to them was going to know what kind of people they truly were behind their social masks. But all of them were coming with me, to the mazes under Lord Diavolo’s castle, where Azazel was still being held. I wanted them punished, all of them. They would pay for the hell they put me through, and if I had to cast them into hell to do it, then so be it.

_Let their punishment begin…_

_Mammon_

Sabrina is barely holding onto her rage, I can feel it pouring from every part of her being. Her eye color keeps changing back between her natural color, and a bright red. I don’t even think she is aware of the change. The people that were supposed to be her family are slowly backing away from her, but stop when Satan closes in on them from behind.

_“Where do you think you are going?”_

_“Aren’t you an officer? These people shouldn’t be here in my home!”_ Her father bellows at Satan, the human should have kept his mouth shut.

 _“Not an officer. Meet Satan, Avatar of Wrath, and Asmodeus, Avatar of Lust. I am sure your sons got to know Asmo here on a person level.”_ Sabrina says as her father looks to his two sons. Both are still under Asmo’s spell, I wasn’t even sure if they knew where they were. I would feel bad for them, if they hadn’t raped my Mate since she was a child. Now I didn’t care what Asmodeus did to them.

 _“Mmm…they were yummy.”_ Asmodeus licks his lips, putting on a show. He reaches out to one and runs a nail down his cheek and the poor bastard goes to his knees in front of Asmodeus.

 _“What did you do to my sons?!”_ The woman who was supposed to be my mates stepmother asks, like she actually cares about more than just her image. I could taste the Greed pouring from her.

 _“Nothing that they didn’t deserve.”_ I walk forward toward the woman as Satan walks behind her husband ready to grab ahold of them.

 _“What are you doing?”_ She stutters, her eyes going towards her husband.

 _“It’s time for all of you to get the punishments you deserve. Are you ready?”_ Sabrina unleashes her Demon and I have the extreme pleasure of watching the woman’s eyes roll in the back of her head as she faints. _Ahh…this was going to be fun._


End file.
